I Am Yours
by Fictionfanatic008
Summary: This story takes place long after The Boondock Saints 2. Murphy and Connor are back in Ireland. Lauren Owens has a special gift. It isn't until she has a breakthrough, that she sets out on a journey to find the man who has haunted her dreams for months. This is fiction. I own nothing but what has been created of my own mind.
1. Dreams and a Journey

-Prologue-

Lauren Owens gasped as her body arched from her bed. The moon shone through her bedroom window casting a ray of light over her.

She saw his face this time. His name echoed in the depths of her mind. _Murphy. Murphy MacManus. _She sat staring at the wall across her room as the message of the dreams that had plagued her for months became clear.

Looking to the ceiling, she sighed, "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

-One-

Lauren stepped onto the dock and fought the urge to fall and kiss the wood beneath her feet. As if detecting her distress, the man who harassed her for most of the ferry ride chuckled.

"One would tink ya never been on a boat b'fore lassy." He smiled revealing a crooked row of teeth, most of which were missing.

Lauren frowned as she turned to continue on her way. She froze when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. A vision flashed.

_A young woman lay passed out in a back room of a party. In the other room, a group of people took turns snorting lines of cocaine and boiling meth. The knob to the bedroom door turned slowly as a man entered, locking it behind him. He stood watching the woman as she lay motionless. Grinning, he revealed his crooked row of teeth before unbuckling his pants as he walked to the bed. _

Lauren jerked back as if burned. The man before her raised his hands in surrender. "Woah there lass, I ain't gonna hurt yoo."

She fought to regain her breath as the awful images of that woman's rape at the hands of this man flash in and out of her mind. Anger soon followed suit and Lauren pointed at him.

"I know what you did." Her voice dripping with disgust. The man seemed confused for a moment before his eyes widened. "Damn right, I know how black your heart is." Lauren turned to walk away but stopped. "If I were you," She threw over her shoulder. "I'd find Jesus and quick."

She smirked as the man stood in shock watching her as she went. When she found Murphy, which she knew she would, she'd make sure he and his brother paid the man a nice little visit.

* * *

The inn door chimed as Lauren entered. A plump woman behind the counter stood and smiled broadly.

"Aye lovie, how can I help ya?" Her Irish accent was thick.

Lauren returned a smile, "I'm looking for board for the night." The woman nodded and turned to gather her book. When she flipped it open, she slid a chubby finger down the list until falling upon a vacant room.

"Yer in luck! We have one room left." Lauren mouthed a thank you to the man upstairs. The woman chatted continuously as she checked Lauren into her room. When their hands brushed during the exchange of money, Lauren smiled at the purity of the woman's soul. She wasn't a saint by all mean, but this woman was good.

After the quick and almost inaudible direction to her room, Lauren thanked the woman before pausing. "May I ask you a question?" The inn keeper cheerfully nodded. "I am looking for the MacManus brothers. It is my understanding they journeyed back here earlier this year."

The woman's eyes suddenly went suspicious. "Whatcha want with the MacManus boys?"

Lauren laughed. "I mean them no harm in any way. You can say that divine intervention led me here." She winked.

Still unsure, the woman crossed her arms. "I can give em the message and dat be all deary. We folks around here are mighty protective over dat bunch."

Lauren nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, a message would be great." Lauren accepted a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note with her name and purpose to Murphy. She was quite certain that he'd know who she was the moment he received it but either way she needed to get out word.

She thanked the woman and drug he luggage up to her room which was quite difficult due to the stairs. Once she reached her floor, Lauren wiped away the slight perspiration from her forehead and unlocked her door.

The room was small but homey. She didn't even bother to change clothes as she fell on top of the comforter and fell quickly to sleep.

* * *

A beating at Lauren's door jerked her from her slumber. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she stood and walked to the door.

"Eh. Open the door already. She may be hurt or sumthin'." A male voice said from behind the wood.

Another man laughed, "Murph, she ain't hurt. I dunno why ya got me up so early to come about some broad."

"Oh fuck you Connor, I want te door opened." Lauren tried to calm her heart as it slammed against her chest. Murphy was here. Standing outside her door. Unable to put it off any longer, she unchained the door and swung it open.

There stood, with at least a five month beard, Murphy MacManus. His brother Connor was leaned against the frame picking at the palm of his hand.

Connor let out a long whistle as he scanned Lauren's body. Self conscious, she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"And you are supposed to be a man of God?" She asked. Connor smirked as his gaze met her own.

"I'ma man of God hun; doesn't mean I'm blind." He crossed himself and dodged a swing from Murphy, who until that moment stood silent.

Lauren tucked a long strand of her hair behind her ear as she looked into Murphy's blue eyes.

"Ya her ain't ya?" He asked. Lauren nodded.

"I'm her." Connor swung his head back and forth between Lauren and Murphy.

"What am I missin'?" He pushed off the frame. "And for peets sake, are ya gonna let us in?"

Lauren nodded a little too quickly as she stepped back and made a path for the two men to enter. The heavy footfalls of their boots thudded against the hardwood floor as they passed. Bothe dressed in dark colors, the men looked rough.

Most of which would be expected, given they watched their father die. Lauren only has her visions, but she knew the boys admired their father like no other.

Connor plopped down on Lauren's still made bed and folded his arms behind his head. Murphy took a small chair by the window.

"Sooo," Connor started. "Why exactly are we here?"

Lauren looked to Murphy, who was staring out the window. Rain slid down the glass and thunder crashed in the distance.

Unsure of how to proceed, Lauren started with the basics. "Well, my name is Lauren Owens." Murphy turned to watch her as she spoke. "I… I guess I'll start with the most important piece of information." She walked to the tiny wooden desk and flicked on the table light. Leaning against the edge, she continued. "God has spoken to me through dreams and visions since I was thirteen."

Connor slowly rose into a sitting position, his face intrigued. Murphy leaned onto his elbows. Lauren fumbled with her hands as she felt their heavy gazes.

"It first started with little things. Like helping classmates who had a difficult home life or calling in a robbery before it happened saving a family from being murdered." She walked to the bed and sat on the edge, her back to Connor. "Then I started reading people when I touched them. I could tell whether their being was essentially good or evil. If they were evil I'd get flashes of the sins they had committed." The room was silent as the two men listened intently. "It wasn't until months ago that I started dreaming of a man. For weeks, I'd see the things he had done in his life, from birth to the small farm he currently resided on." Connor mumbled a curse and the bed creaked under his weight. "Last week, I was shown his face and given his name." Lauren stood and faced the brothers. "His message was clear. I was to find the man in my dreams and present myself to him. I have been created especially for him. I am his."

Lauren avoided Murphy's gaze as she fell silent. She jumped when Connor burst into hearty laughter.

Shooting him a glare, Lauren watched Connor smack his knee and clutch his stomach. "Whoo wee. You sure had me goin'. Made for him. HA!" He stood from the bed. "And who might ya think you've been made for doll?" He asked as he made his way to the door.

Lauren remained quiet. This was Murphy's question to answer. Would he deny the gift given to him by God? She watched as Murphy rubbed the back of his neck. He looked to his brother who was now dead silent.

"Nooo." Connor said to his brother. "Murph, it's true?" He asked.

Murphy stood and sighed. "Yeah, I saw it a couple of weeks ago. I knew she'd come."

Connor didn't fight to hide the hurt expression that fell over his face. "And ya didn't think ta tell me? We tell each other everything."

"It wasn't his secret to tell. Not just yet anyway." Lauren added hoping to mend Connor's hurt feelings.

Connor smacked his palm against the wall. His eyes burned into his brother who stood staring at the floor. With a disgusted noise, Connor strode from the room leaving Lauren alone with the man she was destined to love.

"He'll come around." Murphy mumbled as he scanned Lauren's face.

"I know." She stated matter of factly. "He has someone in mind for him too you know. He won't be alone for too long." Murphy's relief was instant and Lauren wondered if she overstepped. Nervously, she sat again on the edge of the bed. "Are you satisfied with me Murphy? I mean… are you okay with this?"

She was unsure she wanted the answer, but Murphy surprised her as he knelt before her. Reaching out and taking hold of her hands, Murphy stared into her chocolate eyes.

"I am. Ya are more than I cou'd have ever hoped fer. I was made for ya as you were me. Our souls, the're the same."

Lauren smiled and silently thanked God for such a man.


	2. Blue Eyed Angel

**A/N: I apologize for my absence of updates. I had a busy weekend. I want to thank all of you that have followed and commented on my story. I very much appreciate your input. Also, I am new to this and even though I have a history of writing, I haven't written anything in an accent before. At this point I'm going on how things sound when said aloud so bear with me. lol Hope you all enjoy!**

-Two-

Lauren turned away from the kitchen window after watching Murphy and Connor disappear over the hillside. She was in Ireland. On a sheepfarm. Who knew?

Walking over to the stove Murphy helped her light when they woke; Lauren stirred what was supposed eggs. Little did the brothers know, Lauren failed at cooking even Mac n Cheese. The eggs, supposed to be fluffy, were slightly runny in texture. With a sigh, she dropped the wooden spoon in the sink before opening the front door.

Sitting in a rocking chair on the porch, Lauren replayed yesterday evening's events in her head.

_Connor kicked open the front door, revealing a tiny cottage._

"_Home sweet home." He strode in leaving Lauren and Murphy on the porch._

"_Soory it ain't much. It was jus me da before us." Murphy hadn't spoken much since his words in the hotel room. _

"_I'm sure it will be fine." Lauren ate her words as soon as she stepped over the threshold. Every surface was littered with bottles and dishes. The place had the faint smell of manure and she was certain no one had swept the floors in years. "Wow." Lauren reddened as the words slipped from her mouth._

_Connor plopped down onto the couch, creating a cracking sound that couldn't be good. "A beauty isn't she?" His tone was mocking. _

"_Connor—"Murphy started but Lauren cut him off._

"_No, no it's great. All it needs is a woman's touch." She decided to ignore Connor's scoff as she made her way around the outside of the room. A woman's touch and maybe fumigation. Rolling her eyes up to the ceiling, she threw up her arms. "So where is my room?" She asked enthusiastically. _

_Murphy looked to his brother. Connor avoided the gaze at all costs before groaning. "Fine, ya can have my room. I'll stay with Murph." Lauren thanked him although she knew it wouldn't help much. For a grown man, Connor MacManus had his childish moments; sharing invoking the worst in him._

_Murphy helped her with her bags, until she stood in the center of Connor's room. Alone, Lauren sat on the bed. She bounced up and down on the mattress which she figured to be made of sheep wool. "Thank you." She said aloud. She was thankful. _

_Later that night, Lauren suffered through a silent dinner. Both brothers seemed uncomfortable with her presence. They poked at their food until time to tend to the livestock. Before leaving, Murphy leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight." Was all he said before leaving._

"_Goodnight." Lauren whispered after him before starting on the dishes and heading to bed._

* * *

A baa pulled Lauren from her thoughts. Looking down, Lauren yanked her pants from the mouth of a small lamb.

"Hey you." She cooed. "Where's your momma little fella?" She asked while looking about. Reaching down, she touched her fingertips to the lamb's head.

"_Did I tell ya to foockin' speak?" A man's fist collided with the face of woman before him. "Now get yer ass back in da house." The woman sobbed silently as she held her face._

_The large man then turned his attention to the small child on the floor at his feet. "Get up." The little girl stood stoically. The man back handed her sending her to the floor again. When the child made no sound, the man's anger flamed. "Ya think yoo got brass don't'cha?" The man fumbled with the buckle of his belt._

_Behind him, his wife wailed. The daughter stared defiantly up at her father, her body and mind steeled to his beatings. Her blue eyes trembled with knowledge of what's to come._

Lauren fell backwards as the vision through the little girl's eyes ended. Suddenly afraid, Lauren struggled to her feet and ran into the house. On the wall hung a large pistol, grabbing it, Lauren followed in the path that her soul led her. She stumbled and fell forward into mud. Wiping her muddied hands down her pants, she ran for all she was worth. Her heart pounded and her breathing labored. Just when she was unsure if she'd make it, the house came into view.

Lauren screamed. Rage threatened to burn her alive as her vision played out before her. The angry man had just reared back for another blow when Lauren threw herself over the child accepting the painful strike of the belt buckle to her back. She bit down on her bottom lip as she stared into the shocked blue eyes of the little girl.

"Who the fuck are yoo?" The man yelled. Lauren turned, still holding the child in her arms.

"Shame on you!" She screamed as tears formed in her eyes. "This family was a blessing given to you by God. How dare you spit upon such blessings?"

The man watched her in shock. The wife ran past her husband and into her daughter's open arms. The woman was hysterical. "I am so soory." She repeated over and over again.

Lauren cupped the woman's tear streaked face. "Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong." Standing on shaky legs, Lauren faced her attention to the evil man who gripped his belt with white knuckles. "You have fallen into darkness. What has ailed you so that you would lay a hand of hate on those who love you most?" Lauren winced at the pain in her back. "You have lost your damned mind."

The man's face distorted in anger, his veins protruded from his forehead and neck. "I am the man of this house, I ain't gonna listen to a bitch tell me how to deal with what is mine!" The man swung out with a fist connecting with Lauren's skull. Her ears rung as she fell to the ground. Blinking her eyes, she fought to clear her blurry vision. She pushed to her hands and knees just as someone screamed.

Lauren's eyes focused on the man pulling his wife to the house by her hair. The woman's hands held tightly to her husband's wrist. Choking over her own sobs, Lauren pulled the gun and took aim. Her hands shook violently as her head throbbed. "Forgive me." She stated before pulling the trigger.

The gunshot was louder than Lauren had anticipated. The recoil sent a jerk through her arms just as the man fell to the ground. The world fell silent. Nothing but quiet sobs. Lauren dropped the gun and fell to her knees. Shaking, she jumped when she felt arms embrace her. Looking from the corner of her eye, Lauren couldn't help but fall apart as the little girl held her tightly.

Hooves thundered down the hillside and Lauren didn't even have to look up to know Murphy had found her.

"What the hell happen'd here?" Connor shouted. The wife began to babble an inaudible version of the story as Murphy gingerly touched Lauren's shoulder. The child's grip tightened around Lauren.

"Aye there, I won't hurt her." Murphy's voice was calm and soothing.

Lauren looked up and Murphy sucked a quick breath through his teeth. She reached over and gentle kissed the small girl on her temple before allowing Murphy to pull her into his arms.

Murphy carried her to his horse, "Make sure the bastards dead Con." He threw over his shoulder. He pulled up into the saddle behind Lauren before turning the animal in the direction of home. Home. Lauren leaned back into Murphy's hard chest and closed her eyes.

She was home.


	3. Revelations

**A/N: MidnightShadow07, thank you for your comment. I hope this chpt can answer some if not all your questions! On another note, I am heading out of town for the weekend so I will not be updating until Sunday or possibly Monday. Thank you to all who read and review my story! Happy Reading :)**

-Three-

Lauren stirred awake as a cool, damp cloth was being placed on her forehead. She opened her eyes to Murphy's concerned face.

"Damn, ya had me fer a scare." He stated as he looked about uncomfortably. He took a slow drag from the cigarette burning between his fingers and wiped his hand over his bottom lip.

Lauren watched him with fascination. He bounced his knee as he chewed at his thumbnail. She then noticed a tattoo on his hand that read 'Aequitas'.

"What does it mean?" Lauren asked. Murphy looked to her quickly and then followed her gaze to his hand.

"Oh, this." He turned his hand and studied the ink. "It means justice er equality in Latin." The door opened and Connor stuck his head in. "Connor has one too. Veritas. Means—"

"It means truth." Connor interjected. He stepped into the room and leaned against the wall. "Ya look rough little one." He stated.

Lauren lifted her fingers gingerly to her cheek. She winced from the throbbing pain.

"Gotta pretty nice shiner too." Murphy shot his brother a stern look forcing Connor to throw up his arms.

Lauren placed a hand on Murphy's forearm, "It's okay. He is just being honest." She struggled to sit up as Murphy stuck his cigarette in his mouth before jumping up to help. Propped up on the pillows of Connor's bed, Lauren smiled faintly despite the stiffness in her face.

Murphy flicked the butt of his smoke to the floor and ran a rough hand through his short hair. Looking to Connor, he seemed to struggle with what to do next.

Connor rolled his eyes before pushing off the wall and sitting at Lauren's feet. "Wha happened?" He asked surprisingly gentle given his usual huffy attitude.

Lauren looked to Murphy who waited for her answer. Picking at the lint on the blanket that covered her, Lauren lowered her eyes. "There was a lamb."

"A lamb?" Connor asked skeptically. Murphy punched him in the arm allowing Lauren to continue.

"Yes, a lamb. It showed up on the porch. When I touched it, I got a vision." She fought to keep her emotions in check. "I saw the entire thing in my head except…"

"Except?" Connor cut in again.

"Con, if ya don't shut up I'ma beat ya ass." Murphy shot. Connor laugh and made the motion of zipping his lips before winking at Lauren.

"It's hard to explain," Lauren started. "Sometimes my visions come with an alert; almost a feeling of urgency telling me that if I don't intervene, what I've seen will come to pass." Lauren waited giving Connor a chance to interrupt once again. When he didn't she continued, "I am a catalyst. I have the ability to change what I see, to help those who can't help themselves." She laughed harshly. "Out of all the people He could have chosen, He chose me." Lauren dropped her gaze. "Some help I am." She murmured.

Connor stood and walked to Murphy whispering into his ear. Murphy nodded before Connor left. Murphy walked over to the bed and sat where Connor had. He reached over and took Lauren's hand sending chills up her arm. Looking directly into her eyes, he smiled. "Tha Big Man doosn't make mistakes. You serve your purpose jus fine. He would be hell'a proud of that beat'in you took for that woman and her girl." He squeezed her fingers before leaning over and softly kissing her on the lips.

Lauren fought to calm the thundering of her heart. Murphy pulled away slowly, watching Lauren as he went. She felt her cheeks warn under his heavy gaze. Seeing this, Murphy grinned.

"Shut up." Lauren shot, playfully swatting his arm. Murphy stood and strode the nightstand. Hand on the lamp switch, he turned, "You call me if ya need anything, alright?" All Lauren could do was nod before the room went black. She listened to the heavy footfalls of Murphy's boots as he left the room, pulling the door behind him. Scooting deeper beneath the covers, Lauren stared up into the blackness. Still able to feel the tingle of Murphy's kiss upon her lips, Lauren sent a silent prayer upstairs before falling quickly asleep.

* * *

Lauren padded into the kitchen following the savory smell of meat. At the stove, Connor cooked what looked like bacon. When he noticed he wasn't alone, he swung around, "Aye!" He cheered. "How ya doin this moring?" He asked.

Walking over to the table, Lauren poured herself some coffee before allowing its heat to warm her nose. "I feel better than I look," She smiled. "Where is Murphy?" She looked around but the house was silent.

Connor waved the utensil in his hand dismissively. "Murph went to check up on the two gals you saved yesterday." He turned back to the stove but kept talking. "He made sure to get my ass up real early so that we'd be back in enough time to whip up this romantic breakfast here." Connor looked over his shoulder grinning from ear to ear. "We MacManus brothers' know how to woo our women."

Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes. Connor threw his head back and laughed. The front door opened and in walked Murphy. Lauren smiled but it slowly faded as she saw he wasn't alone. He stepped aside revealing a familiar little girl with bright blue eyes. Lauren choked over her sob as Murphy used a gentle hand to usher the girl through the door.

Lauren stood and kneeled before the child. "What's your name." She asked as she tucked a blonde strand of hair behind the girl's ear. The girl watched her intensely. She turned to look at Connor at the stove who winked at her. Blushing, she turned back to Lauren.

"Sarah." She gave. Lauren nodded before standing to full height.

"That is a beautiful name." She told Sarah.

Sarah smiled. "My mother named me." She told with pride. "It means princess ya know." She informed.

Lauren looked to Murphy who stood silent watching their interaction. When his water blue eyes rose to hers, Lauren froze.

_A man carefully held onto a small child as they trotted in circles on the back of a dark horse. The child's giggles and squeals rose through the air. His blonde hair mirrored the man's who held him. _

Another flash sent Lauren to her knees.

_A woman sat by the fire rocking a small bundle. Her dark features were unmistakable as she turned to the young boy at her side. She kissed the child's head as he leaned over to look at his younger sibling. _

Lauren gasped and clutched her chest as she was pulled from her vision. It was then she noticed Murphy's arms around her and him stroking her hair. Sarah was in Connor's arms; fear etched into her delicate features.

Lauren suddenly felt embarrassed as she allowed Murphy to help her to her feet. "It's okay," She stated. "I'm alright."

Murphy's face was unsure as he put her at arms distance. "Whad'ya see?" He asked.

Lauren didn't feel the tears on her face until they fell past her chin. Wiping them gently, she reached forward and cupped Murphy's face. "I saw something beautiful. I saw absolutely breathtaking beauty." She knew her words made no sense to him now but the fact that what she had seem could possibly come to be was enough to make her soul burst with love. Love. She loved Murphy despite only just meeting him. She didn't feel ashamed, she knew it to be the will of God that she love him.

Murphy accepted her answer despite the worried edge on his face. He looked to Connor, who bounced Sarah. "Alright, that's enough drama for the morning," He sat Sarah in a chair before placing a plate full of eggs and bacon before her. The child's eyes grew in appreciation. "Guys?" Connor nodded to the open spots at the table.

Murphy pulled out a chair for Lauren before taking his own. Everyone ate in silence until Sarah spoke up, "I'm sad my momma had to work." She crunched into a slice of pork. "She loves bacon." Connor nudged the girl to get her attention.

Leaning over, he tugged on one of Sarah's long blonde locks. "We'll have'ta invite you girls back over sometime." Sarah beamed. Lauren was starting to believe that Connor had that effect on most women.

After breakfast, Lauren watched Connor sit Sarah up into the saddle before climbing up behind her. She couldn't help but feel emotional as her recent vision came back into mind.

"You scared me." Murphy's voice from behind her caused Lauren to jump. Hand over heart, she turned and gave him a knowing look.

"It wasn't my intention." She started. "They don't hurt; the visions. They are just a lot to process in such a short time." Lauren turned back to the dishes. "Awed is a good word to describe it."

"They'll take some gett'in used to." Lauren wasn't sure whether he was talking to her or trying to convince himself.

She dried the last dish and put it away. "I won't blame you if it's too much to handle," She turned. "You don't have to—"

Murphy grabbed Lauren and crashed his lips to hers. She felt as if she'd pass out from just the sheer shock. Instead, she melted into his kiss allowing him to open her mouth and tangle their tongues. Murphy's hand slid into Lauren's hair as he pushed her back against the sink. Hands on his chest, she tore away fighting for breathe.

"Sorry." Murphy apologized over his heavy breathing.

"No," Lauren smiled. "Don't be sorry. I'm yours." She ran her hand down Murphy's arm until she intertwined their fingers. "When the time is right," She blushed. "You will have me in all the ways we would like." Murphy's tongue shot out and swiped his red lips.

The door opened and Connor walked in stopping once he saw his brother's closeness. Grinning he shook his head before heading off to another part of the cottage.

"I think he's warming up to me." Lauren said.

Murphy laughed. "Yeah, he likes ya just fine. He's just protective is all."

Lauren arched a thin brow before shooing the boys from the house. She would clean this place if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

After preparing dinner and eating when the brothers came in, Lauren was exhausted. She turned a complete circle as she took in all that she had accomplished. Dishes no longer littered most of the home and the floors had been swept.

Connor walked up and threw an arm over Lauren's shoulders. "Damn sis, you sure do know how ta make a place shine." He scratched his head. "Although, I don't see much'a difference than before." Lauren smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand causing him to laugh. "Kiddin'."

Lauren was beyond excited that Connor had referred to her as 'sis'. Even though she wasn't just yet, it made her feel accepted.

Murphy shoved his brother away from Lauren before jumping on him. Lauren put her hands on her hips as the two brothers wrestled on the floor like children. "You better not break anything. I just cleaned." Lauren shot. Murphy and Connor froze and looked up at her before bursting out into laughter.

"She sounds like ma!" Connor shouted as he clutched his stomach.

Murphy nodded with tears in his eyes. "She'd give ma a run for her money for sure."

Lauren threw up her hands before heading to her room ignoring the men's protests behind her.

"Ah come on Lauren!" Connor shouted but continued laughing.

"You're both hopeless!" Lauren called over her shoulder. "Goodnight." She added at her door with a hint of a smile.

Murphy pushed Connor by the head, "Got me in trouble you ass." He stood and smacked his brother. Connor made a grab but Murphy jumped over his arm before running to Lauren. Leaning over, Murphy ignored the gagging sounds Connor made as he gave her a kiss goodnight. Lauren closed her eyes and leaned into Murphy before tapping his cheek.

"Night Connor." She hollered over Murphy.

"Night Lauren." Connor answered.

Lauren watched Murphy not wanting to move. "Night." She whispered.

Murphy smiled. "Goodnight beautiful."

* * *

Lauren gasped as she rose from her bed. "Murphy!" She screamed. She had just turned on the table lamp when both Murphy and Connor burst into her room. Both were in their underwear but Lauren barely noticed.

"We have to go back." She shook as she spoke the words.

"Go back where?" Connor and Murphy's question mirrored one another's'.

Lauren looked Murphy straight in the eye, "A vison." She stated. "We have to go back to America."

The brother's exchanged a knowing look.


	4. Homecoming

**A/N: Hi all! Thank you to all those who have commented and given your input towards my story. I am very thankful. I hope you all enjoy! :)**

-Four-

Lauren walked quietly behind two men whose presence drew everyone's attention as they strode side by side through the airport. Cleanly shaven and dressed in black, they took no notice of the way the crowds parted to let them pass. They were determined. Deadly.

"_Why America?" Connor's face was etched with hard lines. Lauren waited. Just as Connor looked like he would walk across the room and throttle her, the phone rang making both brothers swing around in its direction. They looked to Lauren who dropped her gaze immediately. _

"_Ah fuck." Connor pushed past his brother. Murphy looked to her but she nudged him after his brother. She waited for the reaction she knew would come._

_A crash in the kitchen made tears stream down Lauren's cheeks. Fast and heavy footfalls made their way back to her room. Connor stormed in and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. _

_His eyes swelled with tears, "Could ya have changed it?" His voice shook. Behind them, Murphy stopped when he saw his brother._

"_Lett'er go." He told Connor. As if remembering himself, Connor dropped his hands but still waited for the answer to the question Lauren knew would come. It always did._

"_No," She threw her blankets back and ignored the cold air against her bare legs. She walked to the only drawer she had and pulled it open roughly. "You think that if I could have changed it that I wouldn't have?" She yanked her clothes out as her voice rose. "I watched the entire thing! I watched him die; I watched him suffer!" She knew her anger was unwarranted but she was so tired. Tired of seeing pain and death and suffering. Dragging her suitcase out from under the bed, she swung it up and on to the mattress. Jerking to meet Connor's gaze, "I would save anyone from that. The guilt of not having the chance is already enough without being accused of not doing everything I could."_

_They watched her now, she felt their heavy gazes on her like fire to her flesh. Tears fell into the empty suitcase as she fought for composure. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Turning, Lauren let herself be drawn into Murphy's embrace. Together they sobbed for a lost friend. _

_Connor sat on the bed, his head in his hands. Murphy nodded to her when she pulled back. Connor flinched a bit when Lauren threw her arms around his shoulders but then pulled her into a tight embrace. Murphy took his brother's hand as they mourned._

_After the moment passed and their tears had been shed, both brothers left without another word. Lauren feared the determination in their eyes. She knew what a look like that preordained. Her eyes drew to a frame hanging on Connor's wall. Taking it off the nail, she ran a fingertip over the face of the old man who stood between a grinning Murphy and Connor. Their arms where draped over his shoulders as the man's hand was captured trying to push his glasses up his face. _

_Lauren choked as Doc's death flashed through her head. Falling to her knees, she gripped the picture to her chest as she rocked; letting the images run their course. _

"Get outta yer head." Murphy's demand pulled Lauren from the memory. She was surprised to see him paying her any attention. Both brothers barely spoke a word to her since leaving Ireland. "We're boarding now." He told her.

Looking around, Lauren tried not to squirm as she realized everyone's eyes watching her. She placed a gloved hand in Murphy's and allowed him to pull her up from the hard plastic chair. Women whispered to each other and Lauren felt herself redden.

"Don't pay them no mind Lauren." Connor stated as he walked up to them. "We're quite famous in the States." His tone was light and for that Lauren was thankful.

Grinning, "We are in Washington DC." She said.

"Aye, Wait til we get to Boston." He answered with a smile and wink.

They boarded the last plane before they would return to the MacManus brother's stomping ground. Given the particular terms in which they were released from prison, Lauren knew they had a homecoming waiting that they'd never forget.

* * *

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of a small bar. Lauren fought the urge to run but Murphy grabbed her hand as if reading her mind. Doc was like a second father to Connor and Murphy and they loved him dearly. She knew this would be hard. Connor found the hidden key Doc kept just in case they ever returned and needed a place to stay. Tearing at the yellow tape on the front door, he threw the door open.

McGinty's was eerily silent as they walked inside. All three stood motionless in the middle of the bar; the place Doc spent every second of his time making his own. Connor's boots beat against the floor as he walked behind the bar, grabbed a bottle and proceeded to pour three shots. He held his up in the air as Lauren and Murphy took their glasses and did the same.

"For Doc," Connor started. "The old man was one'ofa kind. God rest ye soul my friend." They downed the liquor and Lauren coughed into her hand. Connor and Murphy exchanged looks and laughed.

Connor then poured another round just as the liquid set fire to Lauren's bones. She smiled and took the shot glass without a word. Tonight they would celebrate the life of a friend. They would drink to family.

Lauren stumbled as she swayed to the low sound of Irish music. The smell of liquor and lit cigarettes swam around her as she moved. She was drunk. It was a strange feeling and Lauren quite enjoyed it. Large arms wrapped around her from behind as a small smile slid into place. Murphy nuzzled her neck and Lauren leaned giving him more access to the tender flesh.

Together they swayed to the music until a crash made them jump. "The hell," Murphy spoke into her ear as they turned. Connor grinned at the glass that litter about his feet. "Ya wasted a perfectly good beer Con." Murphy rested his chin on Lauren's shoulder.

"Fuckin' booger got a'way from me." Connor howled in laughter as he smacked a knee. "Oh by the way, I made a few calls."

Murphy straightened just as the front door flew open. Lauren watched, her head swimming, as three men walked in.

Connor yelled as he jumped off the stool and embraced all three men at once. Murphy hurried over and threw himself at the others. All were cheering at the reunion.

A tall, thin man dressed in a suit pulled away and stopped when he saw Lauren. "Well helllooo beautiful." He walked up and went to lean on a table near her. Under his weight, the table slid causing the man to fall to the ground. Lauren stifled a laugh but the others roared.

Connor walked over and stood over the man. Holding out a hand, he smacked the guy's back when he was on his feet. "Eh, Greenly, that there is Murphy's gal. She's off limits you cheery bastard." Connor laughed when Greenly's jaw dropped.

"You're Murphy's girl?" He asked in disbelief. Murphy walked up and threw an arm around Lauren's shoulders drawing her in to kiss her cheek.

"Aye, she's mine." Lauren fought not to show how excited she was that Murphy had claimed her in front of his friends.

"Who would've thought?" A pudgy, suited man stated.

"I knoo right, Dolly?" Connor agreed. "Bout pissed meself when she showed up lookin' for him."

He then proceeded to recall the happenings of how Lauren came to be. The men, who turned out to be detectives, all listened in stunned silence as Connor described Lauren's gift.

"She shot the bastard clean in the back of the head." Connor used two fingers to mimic a gun as he put them to the back of his head. "Was mighty proud of our girl that day."

Murphy scoffed, "Get yer own." The men all laughed as they were poured another round. "So Duffy, what the hell happened? Who killed Doc?" Murphy asked suddenly.

The room instantly sobered at the name of the one presence that was missing. Detective Duffy rubbed his head, "No one knows for sure. They think it was someone with Russian mob connections wanting to draw you guys out." Connor cursed. "Yeah, we are keeping an ear out for anything that could help."

The front door slammed against the wall revealing a shadow of a man. He walked in until the shadows lifted from his face.

"Romeo, ya Mexican bastard!" Connor cheered before jumping at the short man with long black hair.

Romeo hugged his friend before embracing Murphy as well. "You guys look like shit." He smiled and ducked as both brothers swung at him. Holding up his hands, "Wait, wait." Connor and Murphy froze. "Can a hot Latino stud get a fucking drink around here?" He asked as the group cheered. The brothers threw their arms around Romeo and led him to the bar.

Lauren smiled as she watched Murphy and Connor laugh with their friends. She knew this may be the last night they would celebrate the memories of the past. She also understood that it wasn't something she needed to be a part of. Walking as steady as possible, she leaned over Murphy and grabbed a shot from the bar.

Holding up the glass, she addressed the group, "Here's to friendship and camaraderie." She down the shot and was pleased to see the others follow suit. "As for me, I am taking my leave. This gal needs to get some rest."

The group awed as Murphy stood and took hold of her arm, "You feel'in okay? Ya didn't see anything did ya?" Lauren shook her head and smiled up at the man she was falling in love with.

"No, I'm just tired." Murphy made a move to go with her but she held up a hand, "No, no, you stay here and hang out with your friends." Murphy didn't look convinced. "Please?" He slowly nodded and kissed her. The group hooted and hollered.

Flicking off the others, Lauren left. She opened the door to the room that the boys told her Doc set up for them years ago. An old speak easy that no one knew existed. It smelled of stale liquor and dust, but it served its purpose. In a chair by the door, sat a pile of blankets; Lauren grabbed a couple and looked about for a place to lie. Unfortunately, the only furniture was game equipment so Lauren spread her blanket over the pool table and climbed onto the hard surface. Using her arm as a pillow, she wrapped up in the other blanket and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

Lauren struggled to open her eyes as her head pounded. Groaning she shifted against the unforgiving wood surface of the pool table before noticing she wasn't alone. Beside her, a warm body cradled her own as her head now rested on his arm.

Murphy's face looked almost peaceful as he slept like the dead at her side. Some night. Lauren thought to herself as she labored to sit up; her feet dangling off the side. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way out into the bar.

She stopped when she saw Detective Greenly sprawled out on top of the bar snoring. Duffy and Dolly slept in chairs and Romeo was in a booth. Shaking her head, Lauren headed to the bathroom.

She yelped when she opened the door. Connor was passed out on the bathroom floor, his back against the wall. Lauren was about to wake him when she noticed something in his hand. Reaching down, she pulled a familiar picture frame from Connor's limp fingers. Murphy, Connor, and Doc stared back at her and she felt a sudden urge to cry.

"He was a great man ya know." Connor's rough voice made her jump. Lauren looked down to see Connor peeking through one cracked eye.

"I know. I saw his life." Lauren sighed before sliding down the wall next to Connor. "He loved this bar, but he'd throw it all away for you two. He loved you both like his own sons." Her heart squeezed as a tear slid down Connor's cheek. Grabbing his hand, she held tight. "We will get justice for Doc. I swear it." Connor nodded. "But right now, I have to ask you to go."

Connor arched a brow but Lauren couldn't hold on any longer. Rushing to the toilet, she threw up in result of last night's fun. Connor chuckled from somewhere behind her. Soon, her hair was being pulled from her face.

"Welcome to the group." Connor praised. "I'd say yer as Irish as the rest of us."

Lauren moaned in misery. God help her.

* * *

Lauren lit up when she saw Murphy sitting at a table when she got back. Holding up the tray of coffee in her hands, she ducked under Connor's arm which held open the door.

"Where ya been?" Murphy asked as he ran a hand over his face.

"Well," Lauren started. "This morning I puked my guts out after I found your darling brother asleep in a urinal."

"She did not." Connor added.

Lauren laughed. "Everyone was still asleep, so we went and got coffee."

"Coffee?" Detective Greenly lifted his head from the bar and wiped his mouth.

Lauren held up the tray again with a smile. There were numerous groans as the men got to their feet and collected their caffeine fix.

Lauren walked to Murphy and handed him his before sitting on his knee. Murphy rubbed his face against her before taking a sip. "Damn, that's good." He stated.

Connor plopped down in the chair opposite Murphy and sat a bag down on the table. "Bagels and muffins." He informed them. Soon the bag was empty and the group sat around discussing their next course of action.

"I say we bust in a cap the bitches like last time." Romeo slammed a fist onto the table knocking over the salt shaker.

"Easy there amigo." Connor shook his head. "We just can't go killing people if we don't know what their guilty of."

"But I would." Lauren cowered as the others looked her way. "I mean, I would be our best shot at finding the man responsible for killing Doc. We may have to start farther down the line but eventually things will link. I doubt Doc was this guys only evil doing."

The room was silent for a moment before Connor jumped from his seat knocking it backwards. Pointing at Lauren he nodded appreciatively, "You, you are something."

Murphy squeezed her tightly as his brother praised her gift. "I don't want her harmed Connor. It may be best to leave her outta it."

Connor slammed his hands flat on the table as he leaned forward. "Leave her out of it? She is the answer. She is the only way we will bring justice to light."

"I understand that, but I don't want her killed. She isn't yer responsibility, she's mine." Murphy continued.

"The hell she isn't. She's family and that makes her as much of me responsibility as yers." Connor looked wounded. "I would never get yer girl in trouble. I'd die protecting her."

Lauren stood. She walked behind the bar and ran her hand over the counter as she went. "I am capable of making my own choices." She met Murphy's hard stare. "I want to help. We are family." As she said the words, nothing had ever sounded as true. Nothing had ever sounded more like home. Her hand slid across the beer tap handles and she froze.

_Doc poured himself a beer just as the door slammed open. _

"_W…w…we're closed!" He shouted to the man that stood in the doorway. Instead of leaving, the man shut the door behind him and locked it. "Get t…t…t…the fuck out." Doc warned. _

_The dark figure swung around and threw a knife into Doc's chest. The silver handle had wolves eating a baby etched into the steel. Doc gasped as he looked down at the blade protruding from his body. Slumping to the floor, he listened as footsteps drew closer. _

_Holding up a trembling, blood stained hand, Doc fought to speak as the man took hold of his feet and pulled._

Lauren wailed as she fell back against the shelves causing the bottles to rattle. Murphy threw back his chair and ran to her side grabbing her face in his hands.

"Holy shit." Romeo said in amazement. Connor spoke to him harshly in Spanish as Murphy fought to bring her out of shock.

"Lauren?" He pushed back her hair as he looked into her face. "What happened? What did you see?"

Lauren was drawn to the ice blue eyes she knew so well. The concern in them finally gave her the will to speak. "Doc. His murder. I saw the beginning again, but with one difference."

Connor and the others ran up to the bar and leaned in.

"The killer's knife. It looked pretty expensive…" Lauren's words fell but Murphy shook her gently. "Uh, it had wolves on it. Wolves eating a baby." Murphy looked to Connor who shrugged.

"We will run its description through the data base and see what we find." Detective Duffy said.

"Yeah, did you get a look at the guy?" Detective Dolly asked. Lauren shook her head in answer.

"She only sees bits and pieces at a time." Murphy informed them. "She'll get more later. I'm taking her to lie down."

"Romeo and I'll go and ask around. Maybe his uncle will know something we could use." Connor told them.

"Yeah, if someone knows something it's him." Romeo agreed.

Murphy nodded and took Lauren's hand. "Come one." He put a gently hand on the small of her back. "Come on, it's okay. Yer okay." Lauren nodded absent mindedly and followed Murphy.

She paused. "Murphy?" He swung around, his face etched with concern. "I'm okay."

He relaxed slightly, "Yeah," He confirmed softly. "Yeah yer okay."

Lauren smiled and shook her head. "I mean I'm fine now. I want to go and help see what we can find out." Murphy looked confused. "Murphy, I want you to take me to Doc's body."


	5. The Wolfman

**A/N: Hi all! Hope everyone has had a wonderful Valentine's Day. This chpt isn't all that long and isn't all that exciting but just bear with me. Thank you for any who read and commented on my story! Enjoy**

-Five-

Lauren decided that her idea to see Doc's body was a bad one. She squinted against the night as she watched Murphy climbed the fire escape to the city morgue. Looking up and down the small alleyway she stood in, Lauren's nerves began to put her on edge.

"Psst." Lauren raised her head to see Murphy motioning for her to start up. Taking hold of the cold bar above her head, she pulled herself up on the ladder.

Once she reached the first set of stairs, Lauren paused. Voices grew louder as they made their way below. She flattened her back against the brick wall and froze. The two men passed without notice. Letting the breath she held out with a whoosh, Lauren looked up to see Murphy grinning.

"Shut up." She whispered to him harshly. Murphy shook his head and disappeared. Lauren made quick of the metal flight of stairs until Murphy helped her up onto the roof.

"Took ya long enough." The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"What now?" She asked as she glanced around the bare surface of the roof.

Tilting his head at the door that led into the building, Murphy pulled a pistol from the back of his pants and cocked it.

Lauren's hands shot up as she shook her head, "No, we can't just break in there. You need to keep a low profile remember?"

Murphy looked about in search of something before reaching down and taking hold of a broken pipe. Wedging it in the lock, he pushed down until it broke open. Opening the door, Murphy made a dramatic sweeping motion with his hand. "Ladies first."

"Of course ladies first," Lauren mumbled. "It's my ass that will get caught first that way." She ignored Murphy's chuckle following behind her as she edged her way down the pitch black stairwell. "I'm going to break my neck." She complained.

When she reached the bottom, she was standing at the far end of a very long hallway. All the lights were off except one that shone around the doorframe at the very end. It looked like a scene from a horror flick, causing Lauren to hesitate.

Murphy bumped into her from behind, "Why did ya stop?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm freaked out." She whispered back.

"Whooo…" Murphy teased as Lauren began walking. Unable to see, she chose to pick up the pace. When she reached the door, her hand paused just before touching the knob.

"Yeah, I'm about to leave." A man's voice rose from the other side. "Tell her to do her homework or she's grounded." A hand snaked over Lauren's mouth before she was pulled against a hard body.

"Shhh." Murphy whispered.

"Alright, I love you. Bye." The man's voice neared as Murphy pulled her back into a room and closed the door. Placing his hands against the wall on either side of her head, Murphy trapped her beneath him as they listened to the footsteps in the hallway outside.

Their faces inches apart, Lauren couldn't help but take in the deep, masculine scent that was Murphy. He smelled of cigarettes and faint cologne, both of which made her want to lean closer and taste his skin.

Murphy groaned. "What?" She asked.

"Nothin', he's gone. Come on." Murphy grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hall. When they entered the morgue, Lauren was overcome with a feeling of concern.

"I can't touch anything but Doc." When Murphy flicked on the lights and turned to her with question across his face, she realized she had said it aloud. "There are too many of them." She explained. "All of which have stories to tell; things that need to be set right." She walked the freezers in search of the one they had come for. "I can't help them all."

"I understand, you don't have'ta explain yerself." Lauren was grateful for Murphy's understanding. As much as she'd like to help every lost soul in the world, she didn't have the ability or means to. It wasn't her place.

"Murphy." She stopped in front of the label that read Doc's name. Murphy stopped at her side and took a deep breath. "You okay?" He sent her a sad look before gripping the handle and pulling out the long freezer table.

A body lay motionless upon metal encased in a black bag that zipped from head to toe. Lauren pretended not to see the shaking of Murphy's hand as he pulled the zipper down revealing Doc's pale face. With a whimper, Murphy gripped the edge of the table and bowed his head. He took hold of the rosary that hung around his neck and prayed. Lauren bowed her head as well. When they finished, Murphy crossed himself and kissed Doc's cold forehead.

His blue eyes lifted, "You ready?" She only nodded in response before allowing Murphy to take place behind her in case she fell. With a steady hand, she touched Doc's cheek.

_Screams. They echoed through the deserted bar, before falling silent. In the back, a shadowed figure stood above a bloodied body. Using Doc's tattered shirt, he wiped his blade clean before returning it to its place on his hip. Walking over to a table, he poured himself a shot before downing it quickly. _

_The florescent light buzzed from the ceiling as the man turned his head as if to listen for something. His blonde hair was cut short as his profile came into view. A scar stretched down from his temple to jaw with a tattoo of a wolf circling- about to eat its tail inked on his neck. Turning away, the wolf man grabbed his glass and left without another glance back at the innocent man he had just murdered. _

Murphy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear just as Lauren inhaled sharply from her vision. "Ya good?" He asked as he turned her to face him.

She ran her fingers down the side of Murphy's face as she remembered the details of the man that murdered Doc. "I'm fine." She looked over her shoulder at the dead body on the table. "The guy had a scar down the side of his face." She traced the exact spot on her own cheek stopping with her hand on her neck. "And a wolf tattoo; here."

Murphy left her to make sure Doc was properly returned into the freezer. Leaning against the closed door, he looked over at her, "Would you recognize him again?" He asked.

Lauren nodded as Murphy pushed off the metal freezer. Taking hold of her upper arm, he led her towards the door. "Connor is gonna fuckin' flip."

* * *

"Where the fuck did the both of ye go?" Connor was angry. Murphy crossed his arms across his chest as his brother ranted and raved about them leaving him out of a mission. "I wanted to go!"

Lauren covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Connor glared at her from where he stood at the bar.

"Ya think this is funny do ya?" He asked her. She choked on a laugh until Connor grabbed the beer tap and aimed it at her.

"Don't you dare!" She warn as she threw her hands up to shield her face.

"Think ya can laugh at me do ya?" Connor squeezed the handle sending beer at her.

Lauren screamed and ran to hide behind Murphy, who tackled Connor before she reached him. They wrestled before completely forgetting about the abandoned beer tap.

Lauren snuck over and took hold of the handle before clearing her throat. Both brothers froze and looked up at her. Pointing the nozzle at them, Lauren grinned mischievously. "Pay back's a bitch." She doused Connor and Murphy in beer as they scrambled to gain their footing.

"Oh no ya don't!" Murphy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as Connor pried the sprayer from her hand.

"I'll show ya to pull one over on the MacManus brothers!" She squealed with laughter as Connor proceeded to drench her and Murphy in beer. Soon, all three were sprawled out on the bar floor laughing.

"So what did ya find out then?" Connor asked as he pulled his clinging shirt away from his chest.

Murphy frowned. "She saw more on the guy we're lookin' for." He mimicked her movements of tracing his face. "A scar and a tattoo. Can't be too hard ta find 'em now."

"Can ya draw the tattoo?" Connor asked. Lauren stood and steadied herself before walking over to the bar. Grabbing a napkin and pen, she recopied the tattoo in her vision to the best of her abilities.

Handing it to Connor she shrugged, "I'm no artist but that was the jist of it." Connor sat up and examined the drawing before rubbing his chin.

"Romeo should be gettin' back from the errand his uncle made 'em run soon. We'll ask him." Murphy edged closer to his brother and looked down at the napkin.

"Aye, but doesn't that look familiar." He pointed at it before leaning back on his hands.

"It does, just can't remember from where." Connor agreed.

"What did Romeo's uncle have ta say when ya'll met with him?" Murphy asked.

"Do'ya mean before or after he rung Rome a new one fer not helpin' out more with the family business?" Connor hooted and smacked his knee. "Should've seen 'em, all squirmin' and shit."

Murphy laughed at the picture Connor painted for them as Lauren grabbed a mop and began soaking up the beer.

"A waste of beer if ya ask me." Lauren narrowed her eyes at Connor's solemn voice. He winked before turning to Murphy, "His uncle wouldn't tell us nothin' til Romeo finished his errand." Groaning as he got to his feet, Connor helped his brother up. "It's all on our boy."

Murphy grabbed a rag and began wiping down the bar. "Lord help us all." Connor's laughter could be heard from the other room.

* * *

"Ding dong bitches, ding dong!" Romeo hollered as he pushed through the front door arms full.

Murphy and Connor cheered as Romeo walked over and deposited his bags on the counter. Craning his neck to look into the bag, he pulled out a case of beer and packs of cigarettes. Both brothers caught a pack when Romeo tossed it to them.

"Now for the grand résistance," Romeo dug into the second bag and pulled out to large pistols. "Boom!" Connor and Murphy were on their feet and at Romeo's side in a flash.

"Damn, isn't she a beaut…" Connor turned the pistol over in his hands.

"Ya fuckin' came through didn't ya Rome?" Murphy's cigarette bobbed in between his lips as he spoke.

"Don't I always?" Both brothers voiced their agreement as Romeo pulled out a couple more handguns. "Now, I have the big shit comin', and from what I hear it's top of the line." He grinned when the brothers patted him on the back.

Lauren kept silent as she watched the men arm themselves. She struggled against the angst of their well being. She knew they were good at what they did and that they had God on their side, but she still worried about the evil she witnessed earlier. That man was overcome with it. A man like that could do unimaginable things.

"Annnnd this is for you my lady." Romeo bowed and held out a small revolver. Lauren snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Murphy before taking the gun into her hands.

"I don't know how to use it." She confessed. She didn't realize that the others watched her in shock until she looked up. "What?"

"That won't do girlie." Connor rubbed his arm. "Yer gonna have to know how to defend yerself." He looked to Murphy and a mutual understanding passed between them.

"Road trip." They said in unison.


End file.
